crusaders_of_dusk_and_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
The Restoration of Solana
After Olan and Ferros incapacitated Solana, they went out in search of a way to change her back to herself. They left the cave only to discover that the entrance let out in a different location than they had previously entered. They were found, taken captive by elves, and discovered that somehow they had been transported to a cave inside their forest. Due to some quick negotiating by Olan (and probably a little curiosity on the Elves part about Ferros) they were given into the custody of a Sanador, a cleric, to be held under house arrest until the council could meet. Sanador was a cleric to Recena the Green, and upon discovering that the human and Glick knew nothing about the Celestial Courts, he began to tell the stories of his goddess to them. In discovering that Recena, the green dragon was the sustainer of plant and animal life on Crepus, Olan entrusted him with the knowledge about Solana and her transformation. Sanador, having come to trust his guests over the month they stayed with him, than related the story of a magical branch said to be blessed by Recena that could restore their friend. The Elven counsel was reluctant and skeptical about the claims Sanador brought to them, so rather than risk the counsel telling him no, Sanador snuck out of Kelpa with Ferros and Olan. They made their way south and were greeted in the middle of a lush field by Midori, a woman dressed in animal skins, who introduces herself as a druid. She lead them back to a village with people similarly dressed to herself and explains that while several of the southern kingdoms returned to their normal lives, many people had come from across the small continent to see the miracle branch that had saved their land. Olan asks to borrow the branch to help Solana, one of the heroes who retrieved it, but Midori leads him to a 10 foot tree, saying that after placing the branch on an alter of earth and flowers they had built, they discovered the tree sprouting the next day. It was growing at an alarming rate, and had brought prosperity back to all the people. Sanador knelt before the tree and refused to move from his place of prayer. Ferros and Olan spent the next three days discussing and planning what they needed to do, traveling from to a nearby village to meet with the leaders of the southern kingdoms. They found willing people, but came up with no new plan. Fearing that Solana's hiding place would be found by the Elves, they went to retrieve Sanador. As they approached the place of the tree they discovered that it had grown to over 100 feet and was visible from far off. The entire glade underneath it's branches was no longer recognizable as a man made village, for now every inch of ground was covered by a thick carpet of grass. Every wall was covered with vines and surrounded by berry bushes. Even the weeds and thorns seemed to find a place of harmony among the garden. Olan and Ferros were welcomed by the druids, and were brought to the base of the tree. where it had once stood on a small mound, it now stood on a small hill under which a cave had appeared. Inside the cave sitting in meditation was Sanador, facing a very human Solana. Ferros ran and embraced her, Solana claiming she remembered nothing after Michael used his powers on her. For another month the restored companions stayed at the Conclave, Olan speaking with them and helping them to appoint their leaders. Sanador agreed quickly to stay and teach the druids about his mistress, and they all approved him as the high leader of their order. Midori was honored with a seat on the new druid council, believed to be blessed as the woman who found their spiritual leader. A great feast was held underneath the still growing tree the night before they left. Return to Helder Directory